A Dreamer's Nightmare
by KarasuhebiKyuuketsuki
Summary: Eto, I suck at summeries, so read and be surprised? And..sorry for the shortness and the format, I couldnt' fix it.


Right, well, I'm sure you could guess this but, "//" is the Mizukara thinking, I forget what Mizukara means…but I chose it as the name of his species. Hmm…" : " Only Jason uses that, basically ... telepathy I suppose. Done with that, so, on with the Story type deal.

****

A Dreamer's Nightmare 

//_He just doesn't get it, does he? He isn't real. He doesn't have a body, a heart…nothing! And every night he's here, in my thoughts, trying to convince me that he's real. He's never even told me his name. How does he expect me to believe him?// _

The young man sighed, breaking himself from his jumbled thoughts as he sat on the beach, staring up at the stars in the dark night's sky. He took his dark green eyes from the stars as he felt the ice cold waters of the ocean gently lap at his toes before quickly receding back down the beach of dark gray sand. He backed up a few feet so the water wouldn't be able to reach him. He didn't like the water touching him but he did like the sound of the small waves crashing onto the beach, hitting the few jagged rocks further down the beach as it did. 

He stayed there for a few more moments, just relaxing before he would have to go back to the town. He hated that town; it was far too small for him and far away from any other town or city. It is one of those towns where everyone knows everyone else and secrets don't stay secrets for very long at all. Even worse was the fact that once you lost someone's trust no one would trust you ever again, at least, not for a long time. He shook his head and stood up slowly, deciding he'd better head back now, the elders would be furious if he didn't show up soon and he would surely catch it from his mother for making her worry. Casting one last look up at the stars he would begin to start his walk home, hoping he made it there soon.

Once he was in sight of the town he slowed his quick pace to a much slower one before stopping completely, feeling a hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see who it was and blinked upon seeing someone he didn't know. That was strange, no one new ever came here and he knew everyone in the village, including their relatives. A puzzled look crossed he features for a second.

"Do I…know you?" He asked, his voice coming out no louder than a whisper.

:_Yes, of course you know me and I know you rather well.:_ The man's lips never moved and the words seemed to echo in his head.

"What do you mean you know—" And then it hit him, that voice was the one he had been hearing in his head lately. He stared at the man for a few moments while he nervously moved a strand of his long blue hair behind a pointed ear. "Who are you?"

__

:My name is Jason and I need your help, that is, if you don't mind helping a poor lost soul.: A small smirk formed on the voice's, _no, Jason's,_ lips as the answer to the blue haired boy's question echoed through his head. The smirk became a wicked smile as the boy nodded his head, apparently agreeing to help him.

"But what are you? You don't look like a Mizukara." 

The voice echoed in his head again and he wondered how this...thing was doing that. _:Of course not young one, I am a human. Or, at least I was, until my car crashed into a truck and my body was destroyed in the explosion and flames. You are going to help me though, aren't you?:_

The man, or "Mizukara" as Jason had found out looked startled for a second before he took a step away. Had he said something wrong? He was losing him; this wasn't good, not good at all.

The creature seemed to find his voice though it quavered at first before building in strength. "A..h-human? But…but you live in the world of the Light, you banished use to this world, this..world of eternal night, five millennia ago. How did you get here?" 

:That doesn't matter. Now will you help me or not?: The voice echoed in his head much more forceful and menacing then any voice he had ever heard. He took another step back, shaking his head in a definite no to the spirit's question.

:Then, we must do this the hard way.: The spirit fixed his blank eyes on the young man's. He had once heard that a person's eyes were the gateway to his soul and this held true even though this creature wasn't human. He clawed and tore his way through this young man's mind, shoving his consciousness away to make room for his own. He was now in control of the body and he wasn't planning on giving this up. He began to build defenses around him, mental defense to keep all unwanted visitors out and the boy's mind away, sleeping, so he would be in control forever…

She snapped back to reality just in time to see that she was on the wrong side of the road and heading straight for a truck that was doing nothing but honking it's annoying horn. She swore loudly and swerved into the correct lane. Shaking from the shock of almost being killed she reached down for her water bottle, taking her eyes off of the road so she could look for it.

The crunching of metal buckling in on itself, her body being thrown forward, the pain and sickening crunch of bones breaking like twigs, a car's alarm screeching and slowly, everything went black. No feeling of pain, nothing but sweet, peaceful silence. 

AN: Okay, I know this wasn't a parody or anything like that, but that so called "fictionpress.com" wasn't working for me. So I posted this here, makes perfect sense to me. ; So, yeah, R&R? Oh, and sorry about the format, but I don't know how to fix it.


End file.
